hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDMTomW/My Hot Wheels Collection
1995 - 1999 These are my Hot Wheels from the 1990s: Sol Aire Blu7SP.JPG|link=Sol-Aire CX4 Custom Corvette Prpl.JPG|link=Custom Corvette Convertible Ferrari 348 Blk5DOT.JPG|link=Ferrari 348 Avus Quattro Red7sp.JPG|link=Audi Avus Quattro Limozeen Blu.JPG|link=Limozeen Silouette II DlrsChc.JPG|link=Silhouette II Porsche 959 MtLtBl5sp1.JPG|link=Porsche 959 Commando Red.JPG|link=Commando Mazda Miata Grn3sp.JPG|link=Mazda MX-5 Miata Mercedes Benz SL WhtRed.JPG|link=Mercedes-Benz SL BMW 850 Yel.JPG|link=BMW 850i 59 Caddy LtBluGld.JPG|link='59 Caddy Oldsmobile Aurora BlkPol7Sp.JPG|link=Oldsmobile Aurora Dodge Caravan DkRedSB.JPG|link=Dodge Caravan 63 T-Bird Teal.JPG|link='63 T-Bird Mercedes SLK Yel.JPG|link=Mercedes SLK Chaparral 2 Wht.JPG|link=Chaparral 2 Mustang Mach I - 98 FE Yellow.JPG|link=Mustang Mach I Chrysler Thunderbolt.jpg|link=Chrysler Thunderbolt Camaro Convertible BluL.JPG|link=Camaro Convertible Shock Factor YelBlu.JPG|link=Shock Factor Lamborghini diablo red metallic 5sp 1998.JPG|link=Lamborghini Diablo Flashfire Gld.JPG|link=Flashfire 40s Woodie Wht.JPG|link='40s Woodie Porsche Carrera SilvSB.JPG|link=Porsche 911 Carrera Mercedes 380 BlkGld.JPG|link=Mercedes 380 SEL P928 Gry.JPG|link=P-928 Lamborghini Countach red.JPG|link=Lamborghini Countach (1997) Range Rover Grn.JPG|link=Range Rover oldsauroragthw.jpg|link=Olds Aurora GTS-1 Monte Carlo Concept mtRed.jpg|link=Monte Carlo Concept Teed Off - 99 FE Red Int.JPG|link=Tee'd Off Rail Rodder Wht.JPG|link=Rail Rodder Scorchin scooter duncans.JPG|link=Scorchin' Scooter Ford F-150 RedWht.JPG|link=Ford F-150 2000 - 2003 These are my Hot Wheels from the beginning of the 2000s: Deuce Roadster UnP.JPG|link=Deuce Roadster Chevy Pro Stock Truck Org.JPG|link=Chevy Pro Stock Truck Dodge Charger RT5sp.JPG|link=Dodge Charger R/T Holden SS Commodore VT.JPG|link=SS Commodore VT 2000 Cabin First Edition.jpg|link=Cabbin' Fever '67 Charger.JPG|link='67 Dodge Charger Austin Healey black 2000 First Editions.JPG|link=Austin-Healey Ford F-150 MtDkRd.JPG|link=Dodge Ram 1500 Pontiac Banshee CDL.JPG|link=Pontiac Banshee T-Brd Stocker Crm.JPG|link=T-Bird Stocker Jaguar XK8 Silv.JPG|link=Jaguar XK8 '56 FORD CHINA IMG 1416.JPG|link='56 Ford Buick Wildcat Grn.JPG|link=Buick Wildcat Olds Aurora GTS-1 Powershift garage 5-pack car 2001.JPG|link=Olds Aurora GTS-1 Police Cruiser LtBlu.JPG|link=Police Cruiser Montezooma FE 2001.JPG|link=Montezooma 037.jpg|link=Ford Focus (2001) Cunningham 2001 FE 051.jpg|link=Cunningham C4R Hw metrorail 2001b.jpg|link=Metrorail HWJag.jpg|link=Jaguar XJ220 67mustang.grey.jpg|link='67 Mustang Anglia Panel Truck Yel.JPG|link=Anglia Panel Truck Hw shoebox 2001a.jpg|link=Shoe Box Corvette Stingray BlkFlms.JPG|link=Corvette Stingray (1976) hw_stingrayIII.jpg|link=Corvette Stingray III 38 Phantom Corsair 2001.jpg|link='38 Phantom Corsair 936 cord black 2001.JPG|link=1936 Cord Hwambulance.JPG|link=Ambulance (1989) Deorasuperguard.jpg|link=Deora hw_backdraftdemo.jpg|link=Backdraft MotoCrossed 2002 FE.jpg|link=Moto-Crossed 079.jpg|link=Chrysler Pronto P1100246c 1000.jpg|link=Dodge Power Wagon Lexus SC400 gold 2002.JPG|link=Lexus SC400 hw_barracuda.jpg|link='70 Plymouth Barracuda HPIM8193.jpg|link=IROC Firebird Hw shadow mkiia 2002.jpg|link=Shadow Mk IIa Metro Trackset Maelstrom.jpg|link=Maelstrom Pontiac_Rageous_Model_Cars_e4b18c35-575e-414f-8d48-ca87a8020ef0_large.jpg|link=Pontiac Rageous 2003 First Edition Switchback1.jpg|link=Switchback Wildthing.jpg|link=Wild Thing 24 Seven 2003 FE.jpg|link=24/Seven Power Panel OrgR.JPG|link=Power Panel hw_wrestlers_flashsider.jpg|link='56 Flashsider Custom62chevy.green.jpg|link=Custom '69 Chevy 64riviera.blue.jpg|link='64 Riviera TrackAcesSplittin'Image5.png|link=Splittin' Image Mega-Duty side.jpg|link=Mega-Duty Panoz GTR-1 Serpent Cyclone - 9735df.jpg|link=Panoz Esperante GTR-1 Ford Thunderbolt Serpent Cyclone - 9736df.jpg|link=Ford Thunderbolt Side Kick Serpent Cyclone - 9731cf.jpg|link=Side Kick Deora II Serpent Cyclone - 9729df.jpg|link=Deora II Deora II hwy 35 world race.JPG|link=Deora II hw_speed.jpg|link=Speed Blaster 2004 - 2006 These are my Hot Wheels from the middle of the 2000s: Maseratti Quattroporte.jpg|link=Maserati Quattroporte Bat - 1989 - 04FE.jpg|link=Batmobile (1989) HI IQ.jpg|link=Hi I.Q. Ford Mustang GT Concept no name on base 2004 FE.JPG|link=Ford Mustang GT Concept Wildcat.jpg|link=Slikt Back 065.jpg|link=Dodge Neon FE Tooned Countach.jpg|link=Tooned Lamborghini Countach hw_corvette_fatbax.jpg|link=C6 Corvette (Fatbax) CadillacCien 04TH.JPG|link=Cadillac Cien Ferrari 456 Heat.jpg|link=Ferrari 456M Hw chevy stocker.jpg|link=Chevy Stocker Hw supercomp.jpg|link=Super Comp Dragster hw_greasedlighnin.jpeg|link=Greased Lightnin' hw_shredster.jpeg|link=Shredster Subaru Impreza WRC.jpg|link=Subaru Impreza Focuswrc.jpg|link=Ford Focus (2004) Monoposto.white.jpg|link=Monoposto hw_brucewayne3pk.jpg Symbolic.jpg|link=Symbolic 2005-034b.jpg|link=Mercedes-Benz G500 2005-046a.jpg|link=Subaru Impreza WRX Powerpistons aces 2009.JPG|link=Power Pistons Mustang Cobra - 05 HW Racing Series.JPG|link=Mustang Cobra Pikes Peak Celica - 05 HW Racing Series.JPG|link=Pikes Peak Celica hw_steelflame.jpg|link=Steel Flame hw_eclipse.jpg|link=Mitsubishi Eclipse ('Tooned) CIMG1486.jpg|link='97 Corvette 2004 Dual Cool 5-Pack Pink Deora II-BBB01.jpg|link=Deora II CIMG1491.jpg|link=1964 Lincoln Continental Convertible CIMG1482.jpg|link=Audacious IMG 0832 1.jpg|link=Monoposto IMG 0816 1.jpg|link=CUL8R IMG 0848 1.jpg|link=Super Gnat Brutalistic Gorilla.JPG|link=Brutalistic IMG 0824 1.jpg|link=Flight '03 Ferrari 365 GTB4 04.JPG|link=Ferrari 365 GTB/4 CIMG1088.jpg|link=Ground FX Vulture Roadster CIMG1180.jpg|link=Vulture Roadster RD-03 Silver.jpg|link=RD-03 RD-05.JPG|link=RD-05 Accelium1.JPG|link=Accelium Silencerz - Technitium.jpg|link=Technetium accel_piledriver.jpg|link=Piledriver HW ACR Chicane.jpg|link=Chicane Bassline 2006 AcceleRacers.jpg|link=Bassline Sinistra acceleracers.JPG|link=Sinistra MercyBreaker-2005.jpg|link=Mercy Breaker hw_lotusm250.jpg|link=Lotus M250 Project hw_muscletone.jpg|link=Muscle Tone Pearl White Datsun 240Z.jpg|link=Datsun 240Z 038.jpg|link=Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Skyline track silver.jpg|link=Nissan Skyline 2006-Krazy 8s.jpg|link=Krazy 8s Road Rocket-2006 121 5SP.jpg|link=Road Rocket Lotuselise.jpg|link=Lotus Elise 340R Twin Mill II-2006 134 Y5.jpg|link=Twin Mill II (1993) Swoopcoupe.white.jpg|link=Swoop Coupe Trak-Tune - 06Mainline143.jpg|link=Trak-Tune BugattiVeyron10SP.jpg|link=Bugatti Veyron Megaduty.jpg|link=Mega-Duty 2006-Ford Shelby GR-1 Concept.jpg|link=Ford Shelby GR-1 Concept 2006-Double Vision.jpg|link=Double Vision 80corvette.yellow1.jpg|link='80's Corvette Corvette SR-2 CIMG1913.JPG|link=Corvette SR-2 Corvette Stingray - 06 Corvette 5-pack.jpg|link=Corvette Stingray (2003) Th 63vettes017.jpg|link='63 Corvette 97corvette.grey.jpg|link='97 Corvette Armored Truck - 06 Urban 5-Pack.jpg|link=Armored Truck GT40 classics green.JPG|link=Ford GT-40 2007 - 2009 These are my Hot Wheels from the end of the 2000s: hw_66nova.jpg|link='66 Nova Red Galaxie.JPG|link=Custom '64 Galaxie Silverado - 07FE Black.JPG|link=Chevy Silverado (2007) FE Green Drift King.jpg|link=Drift King 2007-Asphalt Assault.jpg|link=Asphalt Assault Roadrunner AGENTAIR 13.jpg|link='70 Roadrunner 072.07.jpg|link=Vandetta hw_24:seven.jpg|link=24/Seven 084.07.jpg|link=Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder Amgmercedesclkdtm.jpg|link=AMG-Mercedes CLK DTM Suzukigsx.jpg|link=Suzuki GSX-R/4 Mitsubishieclipseconcept.jpg|link=Mitsubishi Eclipse Concept Car Flathead Fury CIMG1148.JPG|link=Flathead Fury 07PileDriverLft.jpg|link=Piledriver Hollowback.grey.jpg|link=Hollowback 2007-Go Kart.jpg|link=Go Kart Ferrari 333 SP 12.jpg|link=Ferrari 333 SP hw_tomahawk.jpg|link=Dodge Tomahawk Dodgesidewinder.jpg|link=Dodge Sidewinder 2007-5P-Gotham City-Fathom This.jpg|link=Fathom This Popcycle CrazyCars B.JPG|link=Popcycle 07 Audi R8 charcoal grey metallic.JPG|link=Audi R8 77 Van AGENTAIR gray.jpg|link=Custom '77 Dodge Van Canyon Carver AGENTAIR 2.jpg|link=Canyon Carver Acura NSX AIR white.jpg|link=Acura NSX FE H-24.jpg|link=Prototype H-24 h2sut.jpg|link=Hummer H2 SUT DuelFuelerBlue.jpg|link=Duel Fueler MegaThrustP2413.jpg|link=Night Burner Split Decision 08 Red.jpg|link=Split Decision Split Decision 08 Blue.jpg|link=Split Decision covelight 08.jpg|link=Covelight Saleen S7 All Stars - 9789df.jpg|link=Saleen S7 2008-088-xdroop.jpg|link=Pikes Peak Celica 70chevelle.grey.jpg|link='70 Chevelle SS Splitinimage.green.jpg|link=Splittin' Image 08 RD02.jpg|link=RD-02 Battle Spec side.jpg|link=Battle Spec Chrysler Firepower Concept Black.JPG|link=Chrysler Firepower Concept rat-ified_08.jpg|link=Rat-ified VW Bug 2008 - 2468ff.jpg|link=Volkswagen Beetle 131.08.jpg|link=Baja Beetle VW new AGENTAIR 1.jpg|link=Volkswagen Golf GTI 2008-5P-General Motors-'67 Pontiac GTO.jpg|link='67 Pontiac GTO Cadillac LMP - 9538cf.jpg|link=Cadillac LMP Dodge Viper GTS-R 5-Pack - 9540df.jpg|link=Dodge Viper GTS-R Top Speed GT Blimp - 9543cf.jpg|link=Blimp hw_honda-racer_2008.jpg|link=Honda Racer 09 brit speed.jpg|link=Brit Speed Ferrari 250 GTO 05.jpg|link=Ferrari 250 GTO hw_cougar_eliminator.jpg|link='69 Mercury Cougar Eliminator Midmill.jpg|link=Mid Mill Type181 nm 09 LF Thomas.jpg|link=Volkswagen Type 181 Tristop zamac.JPG|link=Tri & Stop Me 2009 Track Stars Reverb.jpg|link=Reverb Nitroscorcher.jpg|link=Nitro Scorcher Fastfortress.jpg|link=Fast Fortress Madpropz.jpg|link=Mad Propz Jeep Scrambler - 09 Heat Fleet white.jpg|link=Jeep Scrambler Heat Fleet Nomad - 7023df.jpg|link='55 Nomad Badmudder2.jpg|link=Bad Mudder 2 Dixie Challenger - 9567df.jpg|link=Dixie Challenger Porschecarreragt.jpg|link=Porsche Carrera GT SoooFast 09 MoonEyes RF Thomas.jpg|link=Sooo Fast BaronRLCHWCx2.jpg|link=Red Baron 2010 - 2012 These are my Hot Wheels from the start of the 2010s: Snow Ride - 10NM Purple.jpg|link=Snow Ride Lamborghini reventon roadster.JPG|link=Lamborghini Reventon Roadster 71Charger.jpg|link='71 Dodge Charger 71Charger Lime.JPG|link='71 Dodge Charger 2010-075a.jpg|link=Go Kart Ferrari P4 04.JPG|link=Ferrari P4 TriumphTR6blue-2010.jpg|link=Triumph TR6 Quarter mile coupe green.jpg|link=1/4 Mile Coupe 100 3510.jpg|link=Bone Shaker ParidigmShift Earth blue.JPG|link=Paradigm Shift Swoopydoo cave.JPG|link=Swoopy Doo PhantomRacer Volcano purple.JPG|link=Phantom Racer RD01_2010.jpg|link=RD-01 SpecTyte_2010.jpg|link=SpecTyte BattleSpec_2010.jpg|link=Battle Spec Tantrum tunerz5pack.JPG|link=Tantrum Flight03 tunerz5pack.JPG|link=Flight '03 CivicSI tunerz5pack.JPG|link=Honda Civic Si (2006) ToyotaCorollaAE86 tunerz5pack.JPG|link=Toyota AE-86 Corolla SuperTsunami tunerz5pack.JPG|link=Super Tsunami 70 Cuda - MoparMania5pk.JPG|link='70 Plymouth Barracuda 71 GTX - MoparMania5pk.JPG|link='71 Plymouth GTX 71 Demon - MoparMania5pk.JPG|link='71 Dodge Demon 67 GTX - MoparMania5pk.JPG|link='67 Plymouth GTX 69 Charger - MoparMania5pk.JPG|link='69 Dodge Charger 2010 5 pack x-Raycers Track Burl-Esque.JPG|link=Burlesque 2010 5 pack x-Raycers Track Horseplay.JPG|link=Horseplay 2010 5 pack x-Raycers Track 69 chevelle.JPG|link='69 Chevelle (X-Raycers) 2010 5 pack x-Raycers Track what 4 2.JPG|link=What-4-2 Tow Jam 2010 DD.jpg|link=Tow Jam Riveted 2010 DD.jpg|link=Riveted Jack Hammer 2010 DD.jpg|link=Jack Hammer Rollin' Thunder 10 DD.jpg|link=Rollin' Thunder CAT Wheel Loader 2010 DD.jpg|link=CAT Wheel Loader Sky Knife .jpg|link=Sky Knife Ford Mustang GT Concept .jpg|link=Ford Mustang GT Concept Cadillac Cien thai.jpg|link=Cadillac Cien Power Rage .jpg|link=Power Rage '07 Chevy Tahoe .jpg|link='07 Chevy Tahoe Gallardo - Speed Machines.jpg|link=Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 NissanGTR Speed2.JPG|link=2009 Nissan GT-R FordGTLM speed2.JPG|link=Ford GT LM Danicar Yellow.JPG|link=Danicar 10SuperSnake Yellow.JPG|link='10 Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake '69 COPO CORVETTE A.jpg|link='69 COPO Corvette DodgeChallengerDrift Green.JPG|link=Dodge Challenger Drift Car Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera .2011 New Models .JPG|link=Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera '70 Pontiac GTO Judge blue.jpg|link='70 Pontiac GTO Judge SPEED TRAP A.jpg|link=Speed Trap RENAULT MEGANE TROPHY A.jpg|link=Renault Megane Trophy Back to the Future Time Machine side.jpg|link=Back to the Future Time Machine Honda s2000 2011 yellow.png|link=Honda S2000 BMW M3 red metallic new model 2011.JPG|link='10 BMW M3 63StudebakerChamp Blue.JPG|link='63 Studebaker Champ MINI CHALLENGE A.jpg|link=MINI Challenge ASTON MARTIN ONE 77 B.jpg|link=Aston Martin One-77 '11 Corvette Grand Sport. 2011 New Models-032.JPG|link='11 Corvette Grand Sport Porsche911GT3RS GMBlue.JPG|link=Porsche 911 GT3 RS 12 ford fiesta.jpg|link='12 Ford Fiesta Ferrari FF silver right.JPG|link=Ferrari FF CircleTrucker Red.JPG|link=Circle Trucker LAMBORGHINI ESTOQUE B.jpg|link=Lamborghini Estoque Category:Blog posts